The bodily absorption of sesamin-class compounds such as sesamin and episesamin is improved when they are dissolved in oils or fats (Patent Document 1). Therefore, as for designing an oil or fat composition containing sesamin-class compounds, it is important to dissolve sesamin-class compounds as much as possible in the oil or fat composition; however, the solubility of sesamin-class compounds in oils or fats is not necessarily satisfactory.
Regarding this problem, it has been found in Patent Document 1 that triglycerides of middle-chain fatty acids having 8-12 of carbon atoms are capable of dissolving large amounts of sesamin-class compounds.